Am I ready for Love
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: A teenage Sophie is left confused about the feelings of love when asked to a shcool dance. Her thoughts starting at age 14 through to age 18. Set to the song 'Am I ready for love' by Taylor Swift. Chapter two added with song two is better than one
1. Am I ready for love?

**Right, I decided on creating another songfic because of your comments. They were so good, saying that I am very good at writing Songfic's. It took me ages to choose the song, finally deciding on 'Am I ready for love' by Taylor Swift. I have had to change the lyrics ever so slightly, because it says my daddy says, so I have changed it to my mamma says. Is that okay?**

**Sophie aged fourteen (Pov Sophie)**

I sighed taking my bag out of my locker and shutting the door with a slam. "This is just stupid" I said to myself looking at the poster advertising the school dance. Our first boys ask the girls dance. All my friends have gone dance crazy, constantly talking about who they hope is going to ask them. Well, I know for a fact that no one is going to ask me, little Sophie Sheridan, no boy ever notices me. I am the sort of person that blends in the crowd and sits in class quietly getting on with the work. Basically, I'm rather boring.

Starting to wander down the corridor towards the main door, I saw Joseph standing by his locker. I knew him from a few of my classes; he sits behind me in Art class. "Sophie" He said as I walked past. "Hey Joseph" I smiled stopping beside him. "You okay?" He nodded. "I'm fine thanks... Soph, are you going to that dance?" I sighed slightly, thinking about it. "Maybe, but probably not" I replied. "Why not, should be fun?" Joseph said. "Its boys ask the girls, and no one is going to ask me" I said rolling my eyes and leaning back on the lockers behind me.

"I don't see why no one would ask you. I mean you're pretty, kind, sweet and talented." Joseph said. I smiled "That's really lovely for you to say, well I better be going Joseph, I've got to meet Ali and Lisa by the gates." Joseph nodded as I started to walk away. "Sophie wait" he said taking me by the wrist. "What I've been meaning to say is that will you go to the dance with me?" I bit my lip, shocked that he was asking me out, pretty much on a date.

"Oh well, wow" I stuttered. What is this strange feeling I was feeling in my heart. I don't think I like it. "I don't know, I think I will have to get back to you on that one" Joseph nodded. "Can you tell me the answer tomorrow please Sophie" He asked. "Of course" I smiled, attempting to pretend that I was not nervous like crazy. Waving goodbye to him, I rushed out to meet Ali and Lisa.

"There you are Soph, where have you been?" Ali said taking me by the arm and starting to walk towards the beach along with Lisa. "Talking to Joseph" I replied shyly. "Oh to Joseph" Lisa laughed. "Yeah... He asked me to the dance" I said. "Really, Soph that's great. The person who was saying 'No boy will ask me' this morning as now got a date" Ali smiled. "You did say yes, right?" I sighed. "No". Ali and Lisa looked to me shocked.

"No, you said no, or no, you said maybe" Lisa asked as we sat on the beach. "No I said maybe, I'm not sure of whether I am ready for love yet" I replied. "Who said anything about love?" Ali asked. "It's a boy with girl dance, a date. I want to know whether I actually like him in the love way, not just as a friend from art class" I said. "Mum always taught me the meaning of love; I don't want to fall for Joseph if I'm not ready for it"

"Sophie, why are you thinking so deeply about a simple school dance?" Ali sighed. "Because, I don't know, I want it to be that sort of love stuff. I'm a hopeless romantic really" I smiled. Ali and Lisa just nodded. Sitting there with them for a while, I headed home and went into the kitchen to find mum. "Hey sweetheart" Mum smiled. "Hey mum" I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Soph" Mum said turning to face me fully. "Joseph from school asked me to go with him to the school dance. But I'm sure about it" I sighed. "Oh right, well is Joseph a nice boy?" Mum asked. "Yes, but I don't think that I am ready for love" I replied. "Love, Sophie, I think that you may be right. But is does not have to be love now, just a friendship." Mum said. I nodded. "I want my first love to be real. Am I ready for that, without coming out with a broken heart?" I asked.

_Sometimes I wonder  
How it's gonna feel  
Will my first love be true and real?  
Will I be ready when my heart starts to fall?  
What will I do when my love comes to call?  
And my mamma tells me that I light up her world'  
every day she says, darling, your my best girl  
She tried to teach me from the very start  
the meaning of love  
so nobody breaks my heart_

I said yes to Joseph, much to Ali and Lisa's delight, but I could have done without their playful teasing. "Do you love Joseph miss romance" They would ask. I would simply reply "Shut it up you two". "Soph are you ready?" Mum said coming into my room. "Yeah" I replied. I was dressed in my brand new pink dress, which I loved, but dressed in it now, I felt nervous, incredibly nervous.

"Oh baby girl, you look gorgeous" Mum smiled taking my hand. "Let's get you to that dance." I nodded. She drove me to the school and watched me go in. I am so nervous. "Sophie" Joseph said walking over to me. "You look lovely." I smiled, blushing slightly. "Thanks". Joseph smiled, leading me to the dance floor where everybody was. I could see that Joseph was happy I had come with him and I was having a good time.

But, my mind was wandering over and over again. I still had that strange feeling in my heart, is this love? "Soph" Joseph pulled me from my thoughts. "You want a drink?" he asked. "Oh yes please" I smiled. He went off to the drinks table. "Oh my god" I breathed to myself once he was out of ear shot. "What is going on?" I don't understand all this love stuff. It's so confusing.

I felt one thing one moment and then it was like everything was just taken and turned upside down. I know that there are two sides of love, pain and joy. Good and bad. Black and white. Two completely different things, two ends of the scale. Why can't it be simple? I have heard some people say that love can be given in a bowl of fire. I don't understand it, I think it means that it will all be burning love going round and round, never ending. Or something like that.

Looking to Joseph as he walked back to me, I sighed, knowing this will be no bowl of fire, no joy, hopefully not pain. I don't want a broken heart, I'm only fourteen. This is so.... Oh, my mind is so muddled. I can't think straight. "Here you go" Joseph said passing me a drink of lemonade. I smiled as thanks and sipped the drink. He was smiling at me; I smiled back trying to see what he was thinking. Was he as confused about these feelings as I was?

"Right Joseph, I am just going to go outside for a couple of minutes" I sighed, I needed to think out of the way, away from all the bright lights and loud music. "Okay, are you alright Soph?" Joseph replied. "Yeah, I'm fine" I lied, heading outside. I sat on the low stone wall, looking down at my feet. If this is love, I want it to stop and stop now.

I know that what I am feeling for Joseph is not real and not true if it is love. I like him, yes, but I don't think that it is like in a love way. I wish that when I saw the 'one', it would be certain like something in my mind telling me 'You can trust this person, no pain, just the joy; this boy will show you that you are ready for love'. But, that is not going to happen. Everything I am feeling is out of control. Why can't I be like Ali and Lisa, in that dance hall with their dates having a good time? Just dancing away to the music, not having all this confusion muddling my mind until I can think of nothing else but this stupid love.

_Will my love come in a bowl of fire?  
Will it be filled with hope and desire?  
Will my love come in a pouring rain?  
Am I ready for the joy?  
Am I ready for the pain?  
Am I ready for the boy?  
Am I ready for love?_

Oh love

Once I was at home, I pretended that I was really tired and headed straight to bed. Lying back on the bed, I put a pillow over my head and another over my face and screamed, making sure that no one could hear me. I can't handle all this stupid stinking love. I'm not a little girl anymore, not which all these new feelings. Can I please go back to being thirteen years old, everything seemed so simple then?

I heard mum heading to bed about an hour later, I was still laying in the darkness wide awake. "Mum" I said, giving up on hiding everything to myself. "Soph, I thought you would be asleep" Mum said coming into the room. "I can't sleep" I replied sitting up and turning on the lamp. "Why's that sweetheart?" Mum asked, sitting beside me. "I'm confused about all this love stuff" I sighed. "Why can't it be simple and straight forward?" Mum laughed leaning forwards and kissing my forehead.

"I wish it could be baby girl, but life does not run on wishes" She said taking my hand. "Tonight was your first date so you were bound to be confused. Your heart saying one thing, your mind saying another" I nodded, yawning. "If you are true to yourself and keep your sprit free, the right love will find you Sophie" Mum smiled tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"It's just so complicated" I said. "I know, I know, but don't worry yourself on it, it will all become clear soon enough" Mum replied. "Try and get some sleep. You look so tired and it's late" I nodded lying back done. Mum smiled pulling the blankets around me. "Sleep tight Soph, love you" She said turning out the light. "Love you too mum" I smiled turning on to my side and closing my eyes.

_I know I'm not a little girl anymore  
Cause I'm feeling things I never felt before  
Sweet sensations, and anticipations  
Calling commotion to my emotions  
And I hear the words my mamma said to me  
She said be true to yourself  
And keep your spirit free  
And love will find you,  
One way or another  
Be good to yourself  
And be good to each other_

**Sophie now aged 18**

Four years ago I first asked myself, am I ready for love? And to be completely honest, I still don't know the answer. Boys have come and gone, Joseph and I were 'together' for a couple of months. I refused any further then holding hands and the odd hug. I was positive that I was not ready to kiss him. Ali and Lisa think that is it weird that I am 18 and have not had a proper first kiss.

When I have had 'boyfriends', I have taken things really, really slow, making sure that I was ready for things like love and kissing. It is so nerve-racking, and relationships of mine have always ended before a real kiss could happen. I must admit that I was glad of this slightly. I want the first kiss to be an amazing moment. With the right guy. The 'one'.

Sighing, I lay back on the sand and looked up at the sky. "True love, come and find me. Pick me out from the crowd for once, send someone that will truly love me and that makes me know that I am ready for love" I said to myself. I laid there for what felt like ages, thinking about the perfect guy, the romance of the first kiss and how everything would make sense then.

_Will my love come in a bowl of fire?  
Will it be filled with hope and desire?  
Will my love come in a pouring rain?  
Am I ready for the joy?  
Am I ready for the pain?  
Am I ready for the boy?  
Am I ready for love?_

Oh love

"Come on guys, we better be heading up the hotel, then we can really explore this island" I heard, opening my eyes and stopping my day dream. A small group of young men were standing on the docks, all with bags with them. "Alright come on" Another said. 'English' I thought to myself recognising that their accents were similar to Lisa's, English. As they walked past, I could not help but look at them, especially the one that I had first heard speak.

He had dark brown hair, and slightly tanned skin. And deep chocolate brown eyes, I noticed. I smiled to myself; I'm a sucker for boys with brown eyes, which I have learnt over the last couple of years. I watched them walk until they were out of sight then started walking a different way up to the Villa. By the time I had arrived up there, the men were wandering around the courtyard, looking at the view and stuff like that.

He was standing by the wall looking over the sea. New feelings came over me, he was so handsome. But I could not just go over there and talk to him. I walked up behind him, but did not say anything. I gasped as he turned and bumped into me. "Oh, I'm sorry, did not see you there" He said. "Oh that's okay, it was me that was in the way" I replied trying to sound casual.

He smiled. "Well still sorry. I'm Sky by the way" Sky. Wow. No matter how unusual the name was, I loved it and when he said it it sent crazy feelings shooting around my heart like tiny fireworks buzzing away. "Nice to meet you Sky" I smiled, now not feeling so nervous. "My name's Sophie" He nodded. "It was nice to meet you too Sophie, I'm here for two weeks so we might see each other again yes?"

"Probably, my mum runs this place" I said looking around. "Oh really" Sky smiled. "Well, I would like to see you again. Maybe you could show me around the island" I nodded. "I could do that, what about your friends?" I asked. Sky shrugged. "They probably won't notice" He laughed. I giggled. "Well I could show you around this afternoon"

"I would like that Sophie" He smiled. "Okay then, meet you at the entrance at two?" I said. "2 'o' clock it is" He nodded. I watched him walk away then rushed up to my room. "Oh God, Please please please say this firework feeling is love" I laughed jumping back on the bed. What was it about Sky that made me feel like this? Oh, no matter I want this feeling to stay, be strong, withstand.

_It's a run around the world  
And it's moving so fast  
Though I want to find a love that's gonna last  
A love so strong  
That it can withstand  
The weight of this world  
In the palm of its hand_

"This island is incredible" Sky smiled as we sat on the beach. "I think so" I agreed. Every time I looked at him, the fireworks shot off in my heart, telling my mind that this is right. Have I finally found the answer? Am I ready for love? Sky looked at me and smiled, giving me butterflies. I did what I did with Thomas, smiled and tried to see what he was thinking.

I was seriously hoping that he liked me too. The pain side of the love scale was not on my mind at the moment. I was looking for the joy. "So have you lived her all your life" Sky asked. "Yes, I have" I smiled thinking of how the stretch out the conversation. "I would have loved to grow up here, instead of London" Sky replied.

I smiled. "Yeah, I love it here. Sun, sea and sand. Perfect" He nodded. "Absolutely" I had no idea what to say, but I need not worry about this. Love is complicated, but I can handle this with Sky. "I like you Sophie" Sky said suddenly.

I stared at him. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, like you a lot" Sky nodded. I smiled "I like you too". He smiled slowly taking my hand. Bang. Fireworks, like crazy a finale. It may have taken four years of wondering many things. The love scale torn between joy and pain, bowls of fire, complicated feelings causing mind muddling confusion and all that. But now I don't care.

This feels so incredible sitting here holding Sky's hand. Nothing needed to be said just perfect silence. What was I so worried about, this is great. I think this relationship will hopefully run until the perfect first true kiss.

_Will my love come in a bowl of fire?  
Will it be filled with hope and desire?  
Will my love come in a pouring rain?  
Am I ready for the joy?  
Am I ready for the pain?  
Am I ready for the boy?  
Am I ready for this game?  
Am I ready for the kiss?  
Am I ready for the stars?  
Am I ready for the bliss?  
Am I ready for love?_

**Okay okay every time I write a songfic it gets longer and longer. I did write this in a space of about three/four hours without stopping. I was thinking about carrying this one, with another Taylor swift song. Making a collection. What do you think? **

**Please press that little green button and write a review. **


	2. Two is better than one

**So here it is.... Chapter two of my latest songfic Am I ready for love? Sophie is aged eighteen and in a relationship with Sky, who decided to stay on the island of KaloKairi when his friends moved onto Skaithos on the mainland. Sophie is still waiting for the perfect first kiss. This story is going to be mainly a collection of Sophie's diary entries as well as Sophie's point of view. I am going to be using the song Two is better than one by Boys like girls. **

Tuesday 4th July 2006

Dear Diary,

Love, simply love. Why was I so afraid of it? It is so wonderful. Well, at least I think it is now that I have met Sky. I spend as much time as I possibly can with him now he is staying in the board house when he got a job at the hotel. Whenever I am with him, I feel so happy and free.

I know that I am sounding like an over romantic idiot but I can remember everything that he has said to me and everything he has done for me in the month that we have been together as a couple. I can even remember exactly what he wore on the first day we met.

I remember coming up behind him when he was standing out the wall looking over the view of the sea. He wore a light blue t-shirt that was tight enough so that I could see his toned muscles, and brown shorts that went down to his knees.

When he bumped into me and talked to me to apologize, something clicked. There was something special, fireworks buzzing away in my heart and all I could do was smile and attempt to hang on to the conversation as long as possible.

It was that afternoon that he said that he liked me, taking me by surprise, but I was able to reply that I liked him too. We saw each other every day, sneaking off to sit on the beach together and just talking. About a week later, his friends moved onto Skaithos on the mainland, I thought he was going too.

He couldn't leave; he came to me and said that he could not bring himself to leave me. It was then that I knew that he truly deeply loved me and he said that to me. I was so shocked to hear it from him but thrilled all the same. We are taking it slow, still building up to that perfect first kiss.

Sophia Sheridan

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

"Sophie" I heard and immediately recognized the voice. It was Sky. I smiled brightly, closing my dairy and putting it in the small wicker box under my bed. "Hey" Sky grinned coming into the room and sitting on the bed. "Hi" I said happily, sitting up and facing him more. "You okay?" He nodded playfully putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him. "Yeah, I'm perfect" He said kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes and gave a small content sigh feeling his warm and gentle lips on my forehead. My God, I love him so much. I rested against him as I felt his arm snake around my waist and his hand resting on my hip. Smiling, I opened my eyes and looked up at him, being drawn in by the beautiful loving look in his deep brown eyes. "I love you" I said no louder than a whisper and kissed his cheek softly.

Sky smiled, bringing his hand up and running his fingers through my long chestnut golden curls. "I love you too Soph, more then you will ever know" he said softly. I bit my lip and tenderly took his other hand. I could feel the fireworks crackling away in my heart as he entwined his fingers with mine. "Do you want to go to the beach?" He asked holding me close. I nodded slowly and unwillingly moved from his warm embrace.

"That would be lovely" I smiled. "Okay then" Sky said standing up. I quickly put on my flip flops and took his hand again. We walked hand and hand down to Agnethos beach and sat on the sun bathed sand, listening to the light waves washing the shore. Sky smiled, moving to sit behind me so I sat between his legs and wrapped his arms around me.

With a happy sigh, I rested back against him and closed my eyes. "Are you happy?" he asked planting an affectionate kiss on the top of my head. "Extremely happy, sitting here with you Sky" I said opening my eyes. "Why do you ask?" Sky turned me so I faced me and showed me that smile that gave me butterflies. "My parents called this morning, saying that they are happy for me to stay here" He said.

I smiled, knowing how long Sky had spent persuading his parents to let him stay here for as long as he wanted, telling them that all his school studies were done and he had done very well and this was his chance to reward himself. "Sky that's great" I giggled hugging him. "They agreed that I needed a reward and that I had gotten myself a job, so I can stay here with you" He said softly, putting his hand on my cheek. "And I hope that I can keep you happy."

I raised my hand and put it on top of his, my heart feeling as if it was flying. Over the last couple of years, I have worried about what I was going to do in the future, but now I had Sky with me I was not scared. I felt as if I could marry him and have him with me forever. Whenever someone made fun of me at school over the last couple of years, I simply told them I don't need anyone I can handle things by myself, but I can't. Two people are needed. Me and Sky. "You will keep me happy" I replied

Sky smiled, gently putting his finger under my chin and raising my head until my eyes were in line with his. Feeling myself blushing slightly, I moved closer to him and put my arms around him again. We sat like this for a few moments before Sky lent forwards more and more until my lips met his.

The warmth and loving gentleness of his lips was overwhelming, and I smiled against it, returning the kiss. Sky put his hands on my hips as he broke away from the kiss. We just smiled at each other, both blushing.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Friday 15th August 2006

Dear Diary

Finally, the perfect first kiss. I keep thinking about it, over and over again. The feeling of his lips against mine, and way he lovingly placed his hands on my hips and smiled as he pulled away. Unforgettable and that's just how I wanted my first real kiss to be. I am so glad that I waited, listening to the feelings in my heart when I was with any other boy. I'm so glad I waited until I had met Sky.

Sophia Sheridan

Sitting up after putting my dairy in the box under the bed, I laughed as I felt Sky sit behind me on the bed and place a quick cheeky kiss on the back of my neck. Giggling, I turned to face him and draped my arms around his neck. "Hey Sky" I smiled. "Hey Soph" Sky said softly, kissing my lightly.

I smiled cheekily, returning a much stronger kiss. I could feel Sky chuckle against my lips and placing his hands on my hips. "I love you so much" I breathed as we broke away from a long passionate kiss, gasping for air. "I love you too babes" Sky replied kissing me softly. I kissed back strongly, pushing him to lay back and bring me on top of him.

Sky framed my face with his hands and returned the kiss just as strongly. I smiled into the kiss, placing my hand on his chest, my fingers tracing along where the first three buttons of his shirt were undone and his well tanned chest was revealed. I savoured the kiss, the taste so sweet. Sky moved his hands through my hair and kissed my neck, short sweet kisses that felt like butterfly wings touching my skin.

I sighed softly, slowly moving my hand under his half open shirt so it rested on the warmth of his bare chest and I could feel his heart beating away. My God this feels so good. I rested my head on his chest as he continued to lay this sweet soft kisses on my neck, trailing his hands down my body. I looked to him when he stopped and held me close. "I could have never met anyone better then you Soph" He smiled. "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me" I replied.

Sky chuckled, rolling his eyes and smirking. "Am I really that fantastic?" He asked. "Yes" I replied simply, kissing him once more. Returning the kiss, Sky turned us so he was on top. Laughing in a mixture or happiness and odd nerves, I held either side of his shirt opening, holding him close to me. I had never done this before, but nerves stopped with their bothering as soon as Sky started those butterfly kisses on my neck again.

I moved my hands around his neck and onto his shoulders, moving him so I could kiss him straight on the lips. He returned the kiss so softly and lovingly, I felt bliss. Sky pushed himself up so he was holding himself above me on his hands and smiled as he kissed my forehead. "I love you Sophia Madison Sheridan" He grinned.

I giggled hearing him call me by my complete name. "I love you Sky Benjamin Hansen" I laughed. Sky chuckled moving to sit back beside me. I rolled onto my side and pulled him down to lay down beside me. Sky wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Cuddling up to him, I closed my eyes gave a long happy sigh. I never want to be away from Sky now; I want him to always be with me.

As I slowly started drifting off to a peaceful sleep, I felt Sky plant a kiss and rest his cheek on the top of my head. That was one of the best sleeps I have had in a long time, having Sky there sleeping beside me made me feel warm and safe, even though there was nothing for me to fear, a safe feeling came with Sky laying beside me with his arms wrapped around me.

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing_

Sunday 18th August 2006

Dear Diary,

I overheard mum speaking on the phone to Auntie Rosie and Auntie Tanya last night. She is not sure whether she likes me being in a full on relationship with Sky or not. She thinks that we are only kids rushing into things. We are eighteen, me eighteen and seven months, Sky a month and a half away from being nineteen. To be completely honest, I don't really understand how she can call us kids at those ages.

When I asked her about it, she said she was happy for me and Sky but there was something in the tone of her voice that told me she was not being one hundred percent truthful with me. I just walked away when she finished talking, shutting myself into my room. I wanted to go and see Sky but I figured that sneaking out to the board house would only get me into more trouble with my mother.

I should probably go and talk to her no matter how I really don't want to. I hate it when she says one thing and no matter how hard she tries I can see that she means something else her words. Better now than never I guess.

Sophia Sheridan

With a deep sigh, I pushed the small wicker box under the bed and quickly wondered out of the room. "Mum" I said as I looked for her. "I'm in the kitchen baby girl" I heard her call. Nodding to myself, I walked into the kitchen telling myself that I needed to be truthful with her and insist that she was truthful with me. Mum was sitting as the kitchen table, flicking through my baby book.

"Mum" I said coming a sitting beside her. "I'm sorry" Mum turned to me looking slightly confused. "Why are you sorry?" She asked. "I should not have walked away last night, I know I hurt your feelings" I sighed. Mum smiled taking my hand and stroking it lovingly. "It's alright sweetheart, I was wrong to say what I did. I am happy for you Sophie but I guess seeing you with Sky only makes it official" She said kissing her temples.

"Makes what official?" I asked. "That you're not my little girl anymore" I sighed putting her arms around my shoulders. I nodded, pulling my baby book in front of me so I could see the pictures. I laughed looking at a photograph of me when I was about three. Mum laughed also looking. "I remember that day" She smiled. "So well"

"Tell me about it, I can only remember in slightly." I said. "It was the first day of summer season and it was quite busy. You said to wanted to help, but I could think of nothing for you to do. You went to one of the cleaning cupboard and got one of the aprons. Oh Sophie, you came into the crowded quests living room, wearing the apron, it was long enough to be a dress on you. There was not one person in the room that failed to smile when they saw you" Mum laughed.

I laughed. "I'm happy for you Soph" Mum said. "Thanks mum, I love Sky so much and don't want to be without him" I replied. Mum smiled kissing my forehead.

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Yeah, yeah

The sound of a light tapping noise outside on the balcony woke me slowly. Walking over and opening the doors, I smiled when I saw Sky standing in the courtyard below my balcony. He was wearing his Khaki trousers and tight white t-shirt, his thin brown jacket over the top. In his hand he held one of the old courtyard lamps in his hand its light bright. "Hey" I said quietly walking out onto the balcony and leaning on the railings.

"Hey Baby" Sky smiled holding up the lantern so he could see me more clearly in the nights darkness. "I was thinking, do you want to go for a moonlit, a maybe partly lantern lit, walk on the beach?" I smiled excitedly. "I would love too. I'll be down in a minute" Sky nodded showing that gorgeous soft smile. Turning back into my bedroom, I checked the time half past one in the morning. Smiling with the excitement of going out with Sky and the excitement of sneaking out, I changed into a simple pair of cream trousers, Greek style top and jacket and quickly left the room.

I bit my lip as I crept along the corridor, passing mum's room, and down the stairs, being careful to avoid the flooring boards that I knew gave a high pitched squeak every time they were stepped on. With a sigh of relief, I reached the main lobby and ran out into the courtyard. Sky smiled seeing me "You ready?" He asked taking my hand with his free hand. "Yeah" I replied happily entwining my fingers with his.

Arriving down at Agnethos beach, I smiled brightly. The strong light from the moon made the white sand almost glow gently and gave the whole beach a lovely romantic feel. Sky put the lantern down by the rocky bank and put his arm around me as we walked. We did not walk for long, stopping where the beach curved. I turned to face him, taking both of his hands. A gentle but cold wind whipped around the curve of the beach, strong enough to make my hair blow across my face.

Sky chuckled, tucking the strands of hair behind my ears and leaning me to sit down just in front of rocky bank. I faced him, still holding his hands. "You're hands are cold" He smiled stroking my hands with his thumbs. I nodded moving close to him and resting against him. I wrapped my arms around him on the inside of his jacket, such lovely warmth. Sky held me close and kissed the top of my head. I was not cold anymore.

I can't not imagine, and don't want to imagine being away from Sky now. Everything he says, everything he does make me start coming undone. I want to be with him all hours of the day. With a happy sigh, I closed my eyes resting my head on Sky's chest, one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders, his other around my waist.

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking_

Coming down onto the beach with Ali and Lisa, I saw Sky, Pepper, Eddie and some other boys sitting by the bar at the tables. "Oh here we go again, we come to see Sophie for the first time in months and she is going to go and flirt with her boyfriend" Lisa said dramatically rolling her eyes at Ali seeing me smile over at Sky. "Ah but yes, those other boys over there with Sky, not including Pepper and Eddie of course, are cute Lisa. They may be a chance for us to flirt" Ali replied.

I laughed, shaking my head at my two friends and walking over to the boys, Ali and Lisa following me. "Hey" I smiled coming up to Sky. "Hi Soph" Sky replied. "You want a drink?" I nodded walking up to the bar, Sky following me. Sky went behind the opened bar and lent on the counter. "What may I get you maim?" He smiled. "Glass of white wine please kind sir" I giggled. Sky nodded turning and quickly giving me a glass of wine.

"Thank you" I said taking a sip. Sky smiled moving and sitting on the counter. I put my glass down and moved in between his legs before kissing him deeply. Sky smiled against my lips and put his hands on my hips, returning the kiss passionately. I kissed back strongly, putting my arms around his neck.

"Get a room you two" Lisa laughed looking over at his. I sighed pulling away unwillingly and looking around at her and Ali. Both were laughing as they sat on their bar stools next to two boys I don't know very well. "Oh shut it, the pair of you" I said rolling my eyes. Sky chuckled pulling me back round to him and kissing me again.

I would die if I could not feel his kisses every day, they taste so good and he is so loving and gentle. I love him so so so much and I know for sure that he loves me two. I just adore being in love now and still don't understand how and why I was afraid of falling into love.

_Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the best in my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_

Two is better than one.

**Well what did you think, I spent hours on it. Please press that little green button down there and leave a review. It is them and keeps me going. Would you like to see another Chapter of this? **


	3. Our Song

"You ready to go then baby?" Sky smiled walking into Sophie's bedroom. Sophie was sitting at her dressing table, completely in her own little dream world. She was slowly and absentmindedly running the hairbrush through her perfect golden curls, staring at her reflection in the mirror with a dreamy look in her blue eyes. '_Wow, she looks amazing' _Sky thought, looking at her sitting there. She wore a beautiful pale pink dress with a tight fitting bodice that clung to her slight and slender figure, the flowing skirt laying neatly down her legs as she sat. "Sophie" He repeated softly as he walked up behind her, not wanting to startle her. Sophie flicked herself out of her daydream and smiled sweetly. "Hey Handsome, you look great" She said seeing Sky in smart brown trousers and white shirt. Sky smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you but you look stunning, I've never seen anything as beautiful as you" He whispered into her ear. Sophie giggled, standing up and taking his hand. "You are such a sweet talker, but I like it thank you" She smiled. "Shall we get going to this dance then?"

Sky nodded, kissing her hand before linking his arm with hers. "We'll take my new car" He said. "Your mum's jeep can be a little raggedy sometimes to say the least" Sophie laughed resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. "To say the least" She giggled. Sky smiled and led her down to the Villa car park. His brand new car was sitting ready next to Donna's jeep. It was a smart light green convertible. Sophie looked at it, shocked and excited. "Wow, how did you afford that?" She asked looking to the car then back to Sky. Sky chuckled at her reaction. "I've been saving up, and my parent s gave me money towards it." He replied. He stepped ahead of her and opened the car, bowing politely. "Would the beautiful lady like to take a seat and I shall accompany you to the ball" He smiled. Sophie giggled curtsying to him. "She would" She said happily. Sky nodded and helped her into the car before getting into the driving seat beside her. Starting the engine, he held the wheel with one hand and put his other on her thigh. Sophie smiled loving the feeling of his hand there. Even though his hand was on her thigh, she felt he had a hand on her heart. He owned her heart and it was completely his. "I love you" She said softly. Sky smiled as he drove. "I love you too baby, I love you too"

Sophie smiled, leaning forward to turn on the radio. Some love song started playing from the speakers and Sophie gave a happy contented sigh leaning back in her seat, letting her long golden hair be blown behind her by the gentle evening breeze. Closing her eyes in absolute relaxation, she listened carefully to the lyrics of the song, allowing her thoughts to wander. _'It's a great love song, every couple has a song but I and Sky don't have one. This doesn't suit us' _She thought. As she thought Sophie gently slid her hand into Sky's, entwining their fingers lovingly. Sky smiled holding her hand as he drove through the narrow streets of the mainland on the way to the dance hall, the venue of this evening's Valentines ball. Sophie opened her eyes and looked around as they drove up at the tall mismatched buildings with their colourful tiles and imposing flowered vines twisting over courtyard walls. With a sight quiet sigh, she leant forward once more and turned the radio down. Sky noticed the change in the volume and looked to her. "Baby is something wrong?" He asked with a worried tone to his voice.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
_

_The other on my heart  
_

_I look around, turn the radio down  
_

_He says baby is something wrong?  
_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
_

_And he says..._

Sophie giggled shaking her head. "No not at all" She smiled. "Then what is it, why did you turn the music down?" Sky said. Sophie sighed happily. "I was just thinking we don't have a song" Sophie smiled. "Every couple has their song" Sky smiled. "Can you think of a song to be our song?" He asked. "No" Sophie sighed. "Nothing seems to suit us" Sky nodded and thought for a moment before a soft loving smile played its way across his lips. "We don't have a song, but we sure have something that no one else on this earth can say they have too" He said. "You could say that was a song" Sophie looked to him with a confused expression. "I don't understand" She said tilting her head to one side in confusion. Sky laughed. "There are many things that add up to our song, do you want me to name some for you Soph" He chuckled."Yes please explain" Sophie giggled. Sky nodded and took a deep breath before starting. "When we shut that screen door to your room, we're in our own world where no one can interrupt us. Just you and me together." He started.

Sophie sighed happily, her heart melting. "That's so sweet" She smiled, looking to him "Is there more?". Sky smiled. "Of course" He said. "You know those times when I come up to the Villa late at night when everyone is asleep and throw pebbles so they hit your door. When you wake, you sneak out to the balcony and show me that gorgeous smile of yours. Then you creep out of the house and we go take a moonlit walk on Agnethos beach. That's another moment to our song. Notice these things all have little sounds. The sound of the screen door slamming, the sound of the pebbles on the window and door, all elements of our song and no one else on earth can have our song " Sophie felt bliss running through her body, unable to believe what words were flowing from Sky's lips as he told her the elements of their song. She could hear the love in his voice as he softly spoke, whispers of a guardian angel. She was just speechless, unable to think of what to reply back to him. She moved to kiss his cheek as he drove. "I can think of something for our song" She whispered. "Oh yeah, and what may that be?" Sky asked.

Sophie smiled shyly, moving back into her seat. She smiled before answering his question. "When we are at the phone late at night, late after both of us should have gone to bed. We have to talk in whispers and really slow, to make sure that no one hears us. That's a sound for our song, whispers of us speaking to each other at night when it's late and my mom doesn't know I'm still awake." She said. "Perfect" Sky smiled. "I like it when we whisper when we are talking on the phone. I don't like being away from you, when we whisper it makes it seem that we are closer together." Sophie nodded in agreement. "Anything else?" She asked. Sky nodded reaching over to tickle her. Sophie burst into laughter, squirming around. "Sky" She laughed. Sky laughed. "There we go another part of our song. The way you laugh" He said. "You have the greatest laugh in the world, it's so infectious. It makes me laugh too" Sophie giggled. "I like your laugh" As they pulled up outside the dance hall, Sky got out and walked around to Sophie's side before leading her out and up the steps. "There's one more thing, it's kind of regret in a way but still part of our song." He said linking their arms.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked. "Well, on our first date, I really wanted to kiss you but I didn't. That's the last part of our song because now I can kiss you whenever I want" Sky replied, moving Sophie to kiss her on the lips. She smiled against his gentle lips and returned the kiss lovingly. Sky smiled, putting his arms around Sophie and holding her there for moment. "That's our song, yes it's not a proper song the kind you hear on the radio but each element has a sound which to us creates a song. Our song baby" He said no louder than a whisper."And when I am apart from you, before I say amen, I ask God if he can play the sounds again for me, so I can keep everything about you fresh in my mind" Sophie smiled sweetly. "I must have the sweetest, most romantic boyfriend in the whole entire universe." She said. Sky smiled and kissed her cheek. "Is my girl ready for the ball?" He asked indicating to the door. "I am" Sophie nodded. "Good" Sky smiled taking her hand and opening the door with his free hand. "Your ball awaits your arrival Miss Sheridan" He said, walking Sophie into the dance hall.

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen  
_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

Sky held Sophie close and kissed her head as they slow danced, gently turning this way and that around the crowd. Sophie gave a happy sigh, loving the feeling as they danced with bodies pressed together. She got lost in the music and in his hold, his loving words of their song playing around in her mind. As they finished dancing and everyone applauded the band, Sky kissed her lovingly and held her hands in his. "I'm going to go get us some drinks" He said. Sophie nodded happily watching him walking over to the large long table at the side of the hall. She had never felt like this, right now she felt that if Sky placed a ring on her finger, she would marry him that instant she loved him so much. She slowly brought herself from her fantasy daydream and looked over to Sky at the table. Her heart plummeted, seeing him standing there talking to two other girls. Fair girls, with posh dresses and far too much make up, flirting shamelessly with her boyfriend. And Sky seemed to be flirting back.

"Sky" She said storming over to him. She was fuming. "Soph babes, this is not what it looks like." Sky defended, putting his hands up in surrender. Seeing they were in big trouble if they stayed where they were, backed away hastily. "Not what it looks like Sky Hansen, you where flirting with two other girls when you are here with me" Sophie stressed. "How could you?" Sky sighed deeply. "Soph, they were flirting with me and I was telling them to back off" He said. "You really think I am going to believe that, screw it Sky. I'm taking a bus back to the docks and going home. And don't try coming to the villa for a moonlit walk tonight." Sophie said tearfully, turning on the heel of her shoe and storming out of the hall. "Sophie" Sky said after her but she was not turning back to him. She stood at the bus stop before boarding and going to the docks. Once back on Kalokairi, she slowly walked home finally allowing the tears to roll down her cheek.

Sky also left the dance hall, driving back to Kalokairi. He managed to beat Sophie back there and snuck inside to the hallway towards Sophie's bedroom. He had brought her a vase of bright red roses earlier that day. He placed them in the hallway and took a note pad from his pocket. _Dear Sophie, I am so sorry but you have to believe me. I love you more than anything else and would never flirt away with other girls. If I flirt with anyone, I want it to be you. I hope that you can forgive me and forgot tonight. The things I want you to remember tonight are the elements of our song. The screen door, the tapping on the window, our whispers, your laugh and us kissing. Please remember that and call me tomorrow. I won't come back here until you want me too. Love you baby. Sky. _He sighed, placing the note in the flowers before quickly leaving.

Sophie walked into the Villa, tears covering her cheeks. She just wanted to go to bed and cry herself to sleep. Right now it seemed the easiest thing to do. Breathing deeply in an attempt to settle her wrecked nerves and feelings of confusion, she wandered slowly along the hallway not noticing the big vase of flowers at first. As she turned into her bedroom she noticed the red roses out of the corner of her eye. She turned to them and picked up the vase. "Wow" She said, counting twelve perfect roses. She carried them into her bedroom and placed them on the bedside cabinet, noticing the note. She sat on the bed and read it, the sound of Sky's gentle voice as he explained each element to her flooding her mind. "Oh God" She sighed, lying back on the bed. "I overreacted so badly" Right then she wanted Sky to hold her and say it was alright. Sophie eventually cried herself to sleep around midnight.

In the morning, Sophie awoke and immediately reached for the phone, hitting Sky's number one speed dial number. Putting the phone to her ear, she listened to the droning dialling tone, waiting to hear his voice. "Hello" Sky said sleepily on the other side of the line, having not checked the caller ID. Sophie sighed deeply and replied. "Sky, can you come to the Villa please, I really want to talk to you so we can talk about last night". She said. "Okay babes, I'm coming right away." Sky said softly. Sophie hung up the phone and quickly began to dress. She wore her knee length Khaki trousers and simple pull waist shirt before stepping out on to the balcony to wait. Every minute felt so long to her as she stared down the stairs into the courtyard. After what felt like hours, Sophie saw Sky enter the courtyard. "Hey Sophie" He said sounding nervous. She smiled, seeing him standing there. "Come up to my room" She said.

Sky nodded and did so, entering her bedroom and pulling the screen door behind him with a slight slam. They were in their world now, no one could interrupt them. Sophie moved back and sat on the bed, looking over to him with pleading eyes as if silently begging for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Sky, I don't know what came over me last night" She said. Sky softly smiled, kneeling down in front of her and holding her hands. "You have nothing to say sorry for; I shouldn't have even spoken back to them girls. You were right to act the way you did." He said. Sophie smiled weakly to him. "I didn't believe you when you said you weren't flirting with them, but I really do know that you would never cheat on me" Sophie whispered, feeling tears brimming her eyes. "No tears please, no need for them" Sky replied wiping her eyes. "I would never cheat on you Sophie Sheridan and I know that you would never cheat on me. I love you so much" Sophie smiled wrapping her arms around him and pulling him onto the bed beside her. "I love you too, I got the roses, and they're beautiful"

"I'm glad you like them and the note too" Sky smiled holding her close. "The note too" Sophie said kissing his cheek. "Our song" Sky nodded. He placed his hands on her cheek and kissed her deeply, pouring all of his emotion into it. Sophie smiled sweetly into the kiss returning it passionately. Sky moaned softly, adding his tongue into her mouth causing her to let out a moan also and to lie back on the bed, allowing Sky to lie on top of her. Sky smiled deepening the kiss and trailing his hands down the sides of her body. Sophie moaned loudly feeling his hands and moved hers under his shirt. "Mm, God you taste so good" Sky moaned into her mouth. "You too" Sophie said breaking away. "You know even when we fight, I like what comes after it, a serious make out" Sophie giggled. Sky laughed. "Making out, has got to be one of my favourite hobbies as long you're my partner" he chuckled.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
_

_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
_

_And lost and thrown away  
_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses  
_

_And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen  
_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

Sophie smiled looking across from her sketch book and turned on the radio listening to the songs happily. With a long contented sigh, she leant on her head back on the pillows and listened to the lyrics of the songs. "No" She giggled to herself. "It's not possible, nothing can beat our song" Closing her eyes, she thought of the song Sky had created from simple elements of their close relationship. A smiled playing on her lips, her mind began to piece together a tune and slipping lyrics into place. She had listened to every album she owned and listened to the radio and she couldn't find it. She couldn't possibly find a song, no matter how romantic and sweet it may be, that levelled up to her and Sky's song. "Screen doors, pebbles on the window, and whispers on the phone, laughter and a kiss whenever we can" She said to herself.

She looked back to her drawing, a well put together drawing of her and Sky. With a carefree smile that played on her lips, she carefully began to write out the elements of their song around the drawing. She imagined the moments as lyrics twisting through her mind. She couldn't wait to see Sky again. Three days he was away for, finishing the very last of his studies at a school in Skiathos. Every day she looked forward to their long phone conversations in the evening. She would stay on the phone much later after Donna had popped her head around the door and said 'Lights out now Soph'. She would pretend to be getting ready to sleep, before quickly returning to the phone for their whispered slow talk. Sky was right it did make them feel closer together.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waiting for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song._

_Cause..._

_Our song is the slamming screen doors, _

_Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs _

_The first date damn I didn't kiss him and I should have_

_And when I come home before I say amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_Play it again_

Sky smiled starting the car, ready to drive them to the restaurant. Sophie smiled leaning back in her seat. "You alright baby" Sky asked holding her hand. "Perfect. Just thinking about our song. I've been listening to the radio and all my cd's, I cannot find anything as good as our song." Sophie said. Sky smiled brightly and kissed her hand. "I'm glad that you love it so much it was just something I made up from the things I love most about us being together" He said. Sophie grinned resting her head on Sky's shoulder as he drove. "I absolutely adore it and never ever never want to forget it." She said. An idea came to her mind and she opened the storage box in the dashboard. She searched until she found a pen and an old napkin. "What are you doing?" Sky asked. "Writing down our song" Sophie replied simply, writing on the napkin.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone _

_In the front seat of his car_

_I took a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song_


End file.
